1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for display device, a manufacturing apparatus for the same, and a display device made by the same, particularly, to a manufacturing method that may minimize permeation of oxygen and moisture from a side surface of a display device, a manufacturing apparatus used for the display device, and a display device manufactured by the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) device has attracted attention and interest in the industry of flat panel display devices because of its low driving voltage, slim shape, light weight, and high-speed response.
An OLED device typically includes a thin film transistor including a gate electrode, a source electrode, and a drain electrode; a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor; a wall dividing the pixel electrodes; a light emitting layer formed on the pixel electrodes disposed on regions between the walls; and a common electrode formed on the light emitting layer.
The light emitting layer is formed of an organic material and is capable of emitting light. Moisture and oxygen may deteriorate the light emitting layer and decrease its quality and life time. In order to prevent the light emitting layer from deteriorating, the light emitting layer may be encapsulated with a cover substrate. Further, an organic material such as a sealant interposed between the insulating substrate and the cover substrate blocks the permeation of oxygen and moisture.
However, organic materials such as the sealant have a relatively high permeation rate of oxygen and moisture. Thus, the quality and life time of the display device may be decreased if there is a large gap to be sealed between the two substrates.